thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopeful Despair - The Dangan Series - 1
Danganronpa is a killing game. I am somebody who'd kill to complete something and not loose insparation, so i'll keep it simple, I wish to put your characters into a killing game. The plot is based off an anime by the name of Danganronpa, and its visual novel or game pair. 16 or so school aged males and females with "talents" in different career and talent fields are emmitted in a school by the name of "Hopes Peak Academy". The students, as soon as they set foot in the academy, loose their memories of the past two years and wake up in a classroom. The rest will more than likely be explained in the actual story, but hey, if you wish to be spoiled, then be my guest and read up on the online google or wikiapedia. Now this is ''INTERACTIVE ''meaning after each murder, it is up to the users to figure out the murder based on the clues I have given out within the chapter, you then vote in a poll, which you can only vote once in I hope, and the one with the most votes in 48 hours will be executed, if you're wrong, they win the games and everybdoy else is executed, but if you're right, then they are executed and the games continue, easy right? Rules #NO SPAMMING i can't stress this enough, it annoys the hell out of me, just don't. #DO NOT PESTER ME about updating, I mean i'm sorry that I have a life and loose inspiration so quickly. #DO ENCOURAGE your tributes, and remain active, if not, it may be best to wave bub-bye to your precious right about now. #OKAY SO i'm going to find anime pictures for the tributes for the interactive opening, unless you find one for them, mind you they have to be from an actual anime and not sleezy images from google with no belonging, so in other words, a character. If you can't do this, I will so don't stress to much. #TWO TRIBUTES per person, boy and girl. #I FORGOT what else to add to the rules, so any new rules will be in red. Tributes/Classmates PART UNO Valentina Parr - "Let the party commence!" My eyes, by now, had seen many things, but non were as, displeasing as seeing the ever famous "hopes peak academy" building. Sure it was large, and seemed lively, but it had no distinguising marks that led me to believe it was different from the other schools around this part of town, infact, around japan, or even america. I continued down my path, that was directed at the distasteful building, my eyes were averted towards the sheet I had in my hand, bringing it up towards my eyes, which were filled with intent as I read the slip of paper, which spoke about how amazing and brilliant I was, of course, I knew this already, how could I not? "Blah blah blah... Super highschol level part hostess blah blah..." I knew all this stuff already, but of course, I didn't wish for any attention to be attracted towards myself, so I kept reading, until of course, I finally got to the gates. Everything was honestly a blur after this, everything just flashed, I couldn't see clearly, much like I was drunk, I think I fell over? I must have, but that doesn't explain anything... Maybe I drunk too much at that celebratory party last night... But then, why can't I get up. Oh well, somebody'll feel sorry for me when they find me knocked out he- Category:Hunger Games Category:Blue-Ribbonz